This invention relates to a protective flight helmet for use by pilots.
To prevent fatigue and to permit unencumbered movement by flight personnel, it is necessary to provide equipment which will give the needed protection with a minimum weight and which is not so bulky as to restrict the movement of the flight personnel.
A standard helmet used by pilots has a custom molded inner liner member which fits in a hard shell helmet. The liner member is made in a manner similar to that described in the patent to Morton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,620.
The standard helmet, with visor but without the oxygen mask, weighs approximately 3 pounds. It is desirable to reduce the weight of the helmet for the convenience and comfort of the flight personnel. It is also desirable to reduce the offset height, that is the distance between the crown of the head and the top of the helmet-visor assembly, to permit greater clearance for head movement.